


Locking the door

by Zargontari



Series: TF2 Drabbles and Writings [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: "Last one alive, lock the door," is what the Soldier said.Well, he may not be Soldier, but he's the last one alive.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TF2 Drabbles and Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965316
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Locking the door

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore something where all of the mercs die, so this is what came of that. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

It replays in his head. It had seemed rallying at the time, a battle cry to fill the team's heart and push them forward for the victory they knew was sure to come.

Now it feels like a dying breath. He supposes it makes sense, considering it was one of the last things the man had ever said to him. The last time he saw him alive, standing proud with his weapon at his side and a blood-curdling cry in his throat.

Soldier had died on a Wednesday. It's funny the things you remember, huh? It was a hot Wednesday evening when they found out that The Soldier had died beyond the reach of respawn. No one had believed the news at first. It was nonsensical that one of the strongest of them would be the one to go first, and it was only by a few inches that the death was made permanent. It hit Demoman the hardest, they all thought collectively. The Scot all but vanished into his drinking, and was in Medic's office every other day. 

They couldn't find anyone to send the body to. Soldier had no known family. Demoman took it upon himself to provide the Soldier's last resting place, as he was the closest to the man.

Three months and a gunshot later they were buried next to each other, despite Medic's desperate attempt to save him. It was revealed by Spy that Demoman's mother had died not even a week before Soldier did, and the poor man couldn't handle the strain.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳! 

A few years passed before Spy was killed in a fire fight in an out of country mission for Mann Co. The team didn't even find out until months after it happened. No one was surprised, and they all handled their grief quietly; except him. His relationship with Spy had always been strained for reasons he wouldn't talk about, but he missed the man nonetheless. Some odd hole in his heart formed at the loss that he couldn't cover up. 

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

About six months after Spy died, Engineer quit his contract and went home. A week later he was murdered in his own home by a single bullet to the head. No one tried to leave after that. Sniper became even more reclusive, and stopped talking to the team. There was an attempt to keep him engaged with the rest despite the hopelessness they all felt, but they were unsuccessful in keeping him from pulling away.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

They had always known respawn would fail at some point. This time, it caught Heavy inside, and the man never respawned after death. Both teams stopped fighting when the body never disappeared. He thinks that the worst memory he has is of Medic's heartbreaking scream after his attempt to bring the russian back yielded no results. 

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

Despite the team being dwindled down to four, they fought valiantly - until the Pyro disappeared. The suited individual hadn't said anything beforehand, just left the base one night in what was presumably a run away attempt. None of them ever found a body, and no news was given. Any questions about the Pyro were met with agression and an order to believe that they had never existed in the first place. This one hits him harder than Spy's death did. He and Pyro had been friends and had worked together through all these years, and now he was expected to just.. give them up? He can hardly get out of bed anymore. 

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

The Medic was next. He and Sniper watched with deadened eyes as the man was dragged out by two armoured people, screaming all the while. He is told that they gave the doctor a lobotomy as to not let him tell any of the secrets that he had learned here. Being a vegetable is as good as being dead, Sniper tells him. He doesn't have the heart to say that Sniper doesn't look much better off.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

With no doctor, he and Sniper lost every match. He had to watch as the marksmen died in front of him - but not a normal death. Slowly, day by day, Sniper stopped. He stopped changing clothes. He stopped showering. He stopped eating. No matter what he did or how vigilant he was, his last teammate continued to deteriorate while he was helpless but to watch. By the time that Sniper stopped breathing, he was numb to it. He buried the body outside of the base in the nicest place he could find, rifle under the ground with him. No one else deserved to use it.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

He goes through the building, flicking off every light switch and unplugging the electronics still activated.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

The respawn machine is attacked furiously with briar cutters, shears, and an axe until it is nothing but bolts and pieces of metal.

𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳!

"Sure thing, Solly," he says, pulling the door shut behind him. This is it. He says goodbye to RED and Mann Co for the last time, and turns to leave.

𝘾𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙠.

Scout is forty-three when Miss Pauling shoots him, right outside the red base.


End file.
